Game on
by Rhin Ariel
Summary: It had started as a simple competition to boost moral amongst the members of the expedition. But it was so much more than that. ShepWeir


Yes, I am back with more ship. Kinda fluffy, and based on the fact I spent 4 hours on Soul Calibur 2 at the weekend. Love that game.

Title: Game on  
Author: Rhin Ariel  
Rating: K  
Summary: It had started as a simple competition to boost moral amongst the members of the expedition. But it was so much more than that.  
Pairings: Shep/Weir, of course  
  
Game on

The TV room had been installed with a video machine, a DVD player and a Playstation 2. A contest had begun between a couple of the soldiers to see who was the best at one of the fighting games they had brought. It had quickly escalated into a full-blown tournament. It had been decided to keep the men and women separate, with the champions taking on each other to decide who was the best.

And today was the day of the announcement of the champions. Somehow, it had been kept a secret of who they were. The only person in Atlantis to know the identity of both winners was Peter Grodin. He had somehow become the official judge of the contest.

He was stood at the top of the stairs leading to the Gate with the control centre packed out with people waiting to hear who was competing in the final. The men and women had separated themselves leaving a small gap between each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The time has come to make the announcement of the finalists of this tournament."

The room erupted into loud cheers. Elizabeth stood leaning against the door of her office. She smiled at them all, it was definitely boosting moral.

"The champion and representative for the men is…"

People clapped and stamped their feet in substitute for a drum roll.

"Major John Sheppard!"

The men began to whoop and yell again, whilst the women booed loudly. John stepped out from the crowd and ran up the steps. He stood at the top looking smug.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"And for the women, I slight shock may I say, we have…"

Another drum roll followed.

"Doctor Elizabeth Weir!"

The women cheered loudly, while the men stood staring in shock. John spun around to watch as Elizabeth made her way from her office to him.

"What, didn't think women could play fighting games?"

"I…well…this is going to be interesting."

"I guarantee it John."

Peter held his hands up and everyone fell silent.

"The final fight will take place tomorrow at 8pm. Come along and cheer on your champion!"

Everyone clapped and began to leave. They all had other things they had to do. Elizabeth was one of those people.

John waited until she was sat down in her office working and then went in.

"So, is there a prize?"

"Apart from winning glory for your gender upon Atlantis, no."

"Oh, well, why don't we make things a little more interesting?"

"How do you mean?"

Elizabeth looked up from the reports as John came and sat down in front of her.

"The loser has to do something, you know, like a forfeit or something."

"Really?"

"Why not?"

Elizabeth smiled at him.

"I think that's an excellent idea."

"Really?"

John felt a little uncomfortable, especially seeing her face. It was a very wicked little smile.

"Yes."

"Right. Good. We can discuss it in the morning."

"I look forward to it."

John nodded and quickly left her office. Outside, Peter was smiling at him as he came past.

"You haven't got a chance Major."

"What?"

"Elizabeth beat everyone first time. She only conceded around 4 fights, and she fought a hell of a lot more than 4 John. And if I think you suggested what I think you just suggested, you may have a problem."

John gulped loudly and hurried off. If what Grodin had said was true, John was going to need a lot of luck tomorrow night.

Elizabeth had no free time the next day until right before the final battle. Just 5 minutes before it was due to begin; she was stood in her office with John and Peter.

"I understand that the pair of you have decided that the loser must perform a forfeit."

"Yep."

Peter was surprised to find John smirking and taking control of the situation. He had some sort of plan.

"Well, what are the forfeit's?"

"Elizabeth, you can go first."

"Thank you. If I win, John has to be my personal slave for a week."

John studied her face for a moment, but she just stood smirking at him. It was still a little unnerving."

"Fine. But if I win, you have to kiss me. And I mean a proper kiss."

Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up. She seemed taken aback by the suggestion. She quickly regained her composure though and smiled.

"As you wish. Peter, you're the witness. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go beat Major Sheppard."

The three left the office and walked across to the TV room amid cheers from the large crowd gathered below. John and Elizabeth sat down on the chairs and picked up the controllers. Peter quickly loaded up the game and allowed them to choose their characters. Elizabeth chose the shortest female character there was. John almost laughed, and set about picking one of the men. He picked one of the tall men with a sword and armour. John knew it was going to be a short match, but it still wasn't quite what he expected.

The match began and John was amazed at the speed Elizabeth moved her petite character around. In fact, he was so amazed, it took him a few seconds to realise she'd beaten him.

"Perfect," came the voice on screen.

Outside, the women cheered loudly and the men booed even louder.

John breathed in deeply and waited for the next match to begin. This time, John used the brute strength of his character, and the fact that his weapon reached further than Elizabeth's little twin blades. The battle lasted longer, but John came out victorious. He didn't win by much, but it was enough.

The men and women cheered and booed respectively.

"Final Battle."

"Ready Elizabeth?"

"You are going down John Sheppard."

"I don't think so."

The final battle began, and this time it was much more evenly matched. In the two short battles, the pair had learned the other's standard attacks. They were attacking and countering in equal measure. Time was nearly up and the pair had an equally small amount of health left. The crowd was silent listening for the result.

Suddenly, the pair rushed at each other and attacked at exactly the same time.

"Double KO."

John and Elizabeth sat staring at the screen in shock. It was impossible. The final battle was a draw.

The crowd outside didn't know how to react either.

A few minutes later, John, Elizabeth and Peter stood at the top of the stairs.

"Well, the final battle was a draw. However, to lose a battle you must be KO'ed. As both characters were KO'ed, they both must complete the forfeit."

John and Elizabeth stared at Peter.

"I think we can miss that out Peter."

"You aren't getting out of it that easily."

John and Elizabeth groaned loudly and faced each other.

"Come on then Elizabeth."

She glared angrily at John for a moment, but then stepped up close to him. She leaned in and began to kiss him. She heard John sigh, so she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him more fiercely. John responded by kissing her back just as fiercely.

They broke apart to the sound of wolf whistles from the crowd below. John stepped back and bowed to her.

"I am your humble servant, how may I serve you?"

"Well, the second thing you're going to do for me is to get me some fresh coffee."

"What's the first thing?"

"Get back here and kiss me like that again. And that is an order John."


End file.
